KISAH CINTA ANAK JURAGAN KACAMATA
by Ukichi
Summary: Miyuki Koushuu adalah pewaris tunggal Miyuki Corp‒perusahaan kacamata terbesar dan tersukses di dunia saat ini. Namun karena kecurangan Miyuki Kazuya‒pemegang perusahaan saat ini, Koushuu memilih minggat dari rumah dan bertekad akan membangun perusahaan yang melebihi Miyuki Corp.
1. Chapter 00

DING! DING! DING!

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.00 JST. Sudah waktunya menutup toko.

Pemuda itu segera melepas _apron_ warna musim gugur dari tubuhnya, lalu mengunci laci penyimpanan dengan tiga gerakan dan menyambar mantel yang terlipat rapi di meja.

Sambil berlari ke arah pintu keluar, tangannya cekatan mematikan saklar yang berderet lurus disepanjang dinding. Setelah membalik tanda _open_ menjadi _close_ dan mengunci pintu, pemuda itu merapatkan mantel lalu menggosok kedua tangannya yang terserang hawa dingin di akhir bulan kedua. Kabut putih mengepul dari bibirnya saat senyum tipisnya mengembang. Suasana hatinya sedang baik.

"Tuan Muda Koushuu!" Seruan ini membuat pemuda itu menoleh.

Di bawah cahaya remang lampu jalan, mobil _Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita_ silver terparkir dengan gagah di sana bersama seorang pemuda bersetelan hijam dengan ekspresi yang begitu kontras dengan kendaraan itu. Dia terus melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat saat disisi lain orang yang dipanggil melangkah ringan tanpa ekspresi ke arahnya.

"Selamat Tuan Muda! Sebagai pelayan setiamu, Seto Takuma, turut bahagia dengan hari bersejarah ini!" Pelayan itu mengucapkannya dengan penuh semangat sembari membungkuk untuk membukakan pintu.

Koushuu ingin mengomentari bagian bersejarah, namun akhirnya dia hanya tersenyum sekilas. "Terima kasih." Dan memasuki mobil tanpa tambahan kata.

"Tidak,tidak,tidak! Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat, tidak ada yang spesial dari ini, jadi Tuan Muda tidak perlu berterima kasih." Seto mengatakan itu beriring dengan tawa renyah lalu segera menyalakan mesin. Mobil pun mulai berjalan, meninggalkan toko bertajuk "Miyuki Glassess" yang tak lepas dari pandangan Koushuu sejak dirinya masuk mobil.

Miyuki Koushuu adalah anak sekaligus pewaris tunggal Miyuki Kazuya, pemilik Miyuki Corp‒perusahaan kacamata terbesar di dunia saat ini.

Miyuki Corp telah berdiri sejak abad ke-18, dan mulai melambungkan namanya dalam waktu 10 tahun setelah perusahaan itu berdiri. Sejak saat itu perusahaan ini terus berkembang dengan pesat, merajai pasar lokal hingga mancanegara. Cabangnya menjamur bahkan sampai ke pelosok dunia yang asing dengan objek bernama kacamata ini.

Jika dilihat dari segi industri, menggeluti produk yang bukanlah kebutuhan pokok seperti kacamata memang terlihat kurang menjanjikan. Lagipula ada berapa persen penduduk di seluruh dunia yang mengenakan sepasang lensa berbingkai ini pada masa itu ? Tentunya bahkan tak mencapai 10% persen populasi dalam satu wilayah. Namun pendiri Miyuki Corp adalah orang yang cerdas. Beliau memandang jauh ke masa depan. Mempertimbangkan faktor kebutuhan yang berasal dari keinginan manusia yang terus berubah dari masa ke masa membuatnya menyimpulkan bahwa kacamata akan masuk dalam jajaran produk pokok untuk memenuhi kebutuhan manusia.

Kini terbukti. Di negaranya‒Jepang‒tingkat kebutuhan kacamata untuk usia remaja bahkan telah mencapai 90%. Belum lagi dengan kebutuhan kacamata di Negara lain yang rata-rata berada pada tingkat yang sama. Dan‒produk yang dulu di anggap remeh dalam dunia industri itu kini bersinar.

"Bravo untuk pendiri pertama!" Seto berseru kegirangan setelah mendongengkan latar belakang perusahaan.

Koushuu menghela nafas, lelah karena pelayan pribadinya itu punya kebiasaan aneh mendongeng latar belakang perusahaan setiap hari ulang tahunnya. Meski begitu, rasa senang karena perusahaan yang dicintainya juga dikagumi oleh orang lain tetaplah ada.

"Akhirnya, mimpi Tuan Muda hari ini bisa tercapai." Ucap pelayan itu penuh syukur. Dari pantulan kaca spion, Koushuu dapat melihat senyum penuh kebanggaan menghiasi wajah pelayannya hingga tanpa sadar dia pun ikut tersenyum.

Sebagai calon pewaris Miyuki Corp, Koushuu telah dididik untuk menjadi pemimpin perusahaan sejak usia dini. Pengetahuannya tentang bisnis ini tak perlu diragukan lagi. Koushuu‒dan mungkin semua pewaris sebelumnya‒sudah serupa dengan kamus dunia kacamata berjalan.

Tapi Koushuu tak keberatan. Dia mencintai kacamata, dan juga mencintai bisnis keluarganya. Karena itu saat kakeknya menunjuk dia sebagai pewaris, Koushuu seolah terbang ke awan ketujuh. Dunianya berwarna pelangi dengan gemerlap bintang. Sejak saat itu Koushuu sudah menetapkan alasan dan tujuan hidupnya yaitu menjadi pemilik dan pimpinan sah Miyuki Corp.

Kini‒di usianya yang menginjak 20 tahun‒tujuan itu akhirnya tercapai.

Seharusnya‒

"HAAH?! APA KAU BERCANDA ? MENIKAH DULU ? SEJAK KAPAN ADA ATURAN SEMACAM ITU ?"

Teriakan itu terjadi 30 menit setelah _Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita_ terparkir di halaman mansion mewah kediaman keluarga besar Miyuki.

Koushuu terengah-engah. Matanya membulat menatap pria dengan setelan piyama mewah yang kini meminum wine dengan santai di sofa. Orang ini adalah ayah kandung Koushuu‒Miyuki Kazuya‒pemilik Miyuki Corp saat ini.

Miyuki meletakkan gelasnya, dilanjutkan dengan menyentuh ringan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. "Coba saja kau baca sendiri surat warisan ini." Ucapnya santai sambil menyodorkan map berwarna emas dengan desain mewah.

Koushuu semakin berang. Map emas berisi dokumen serah terima hak waris itu direbutnya dengan gusar. Koushuu membaca dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setiap huruf yang terekam dimatanya hanya serupa garis lurus, namun otak cerdas pemuda ini masih bisa menangkapnya. Semakin dia membaca semakin menumpuk pula emosi dihatinya. Kemarahan itu sampai pada puncaknya saat mencapai bagian terpenting surat warisan ini.

"_Syarat untuk penerima warisan memperoleh hak nya: Menikah."_

Dan di detik berikutnya, kertas warisan berusia ribuan tahun‒yang keasliannya terus terjaga‒harta keluarga Miyuki‒kini telah berubah menjadi potongan-potongan tak beraturan tersebar memenuhi lantai marmer ruang kerja Miyuki Kazuya.

Koushuu terengah-engah. Sementara Miyuki Kazuya membeku dengan wine tumpah dari mulutnya yang kini menganga. Waktu di ruangan itu seolah terhenti.

"Selamat Tuan Mud‒AAAAAAAAAA-AA-APAA… APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?!"

Teriakan Seto yang baru saja menerobos masuk ruangan menggerakkan kembali waktu yang terhenti di ruangan itu.

Koushuu tersentak sementara Miyuki memutih. Seto masih setia meratap dan menungging dramatis memungut tiap potongan kertas usang itu dengan wajah penuh air mata.

Setelah situasi kembali tenang‒tidak‒sedikit lebih tenang, ketiga orang itu berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan berjongkok di lantai. Mengelilingi potongan kertas malam yang tak lagi berwujud.

"Hei, jadi apa ini dokumen asli dari Kakek Pertama ?" Seto bertanya. Disini lain Koushuu menatap penuh harap agar ayahnya menjawab tidak.

Miyuki membenarkan kacamatanya. Mata _caramel_ miliknya sendu. "Sayangnya…"

Dua orang lainnya memandang penuh harap.

Miyuki menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik kedua anak muda itu dengan kirikan jahil. "Kepo yaa~"

Tanpa sempat bereaksi, setelah berkedip sekali Miyuki telah merasakan sesuatu menyumpal mulutnya dan pandangannya tak utuh. Kacamatanya retak. Selain itu‒tubuhnya telah terlentang menyedihkan di lantai dingin.

"KAU! DASAR AYAH LICIK! SIALAN! AKU TAK MAU TAU LAGI! POKOKNYA AKU MINGGAT!" Koushuu berteriak nyaring. Dengan tiap langkahnya yang terhentak keras seolah akan menghancurkan lantai, Koushuu meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membanting pintu dengan keras. "AWAS SAJA! AKU PASTI AKAN KEMBALI SEBAGAI PEMILIK PERUSAHAAN YANG L;LEBIH BESAR DARI MILIKMU PAK TUA SIALAAN!"

Suaranya semakin mengecil namun kedua orang yang masih berpenampilan berantakan di ruangan itu hanya saling pandang tanpa mampu bereaksi. Sang Pelayan masih memutih dengan wajah penuh air mata sementara tuannya masih terbaring dengan kertas using menyumpal mulut dan kacamata pecah menghiasi wajahnya. Keduanya masih shock dengan kejadian ini‒siapa sangka bocah manis dan pendiam itu akan jadi preman hanya dalam setengah jam.

Malam penyerahan warisan itu berakhir dengan kekacauan.

Bersambung…


	2. Chapter 01

Malam sudah cukup larut, namun pejalan kaki masih membanjiri jalan-jalan di Kota Tokyo. Berpasangan dan sendirian. Ada yang tua da nada yang muda. Di antara lautan manusia itu, seorang pemuda mematung dengan wajah hampa.

Koushuu adalah Tuan Muda sejak lahir. Kesehariannya sejak muda hanya berputar dalam kediamannya dan toko cabang Miyuki Corp tempatnya magang. Dunia luar ini begitu asing untuknya tanpa sosok Pelayan Seto dan mobil mewahnya. Siluet lautan manusia dibawah lampu temaram Kota Tokyo lama-kelamaan tampak menyeramkan.

Dalam kondisi penuh kelelahan setelah melarikan diri dari kediamannya dan bingung dengan keadaan disekitar, Koushuu mulai menyesali kecerobohannya. Tak ada handphone. Kantongnya kosong karena dia memang tak terbiasa membawa-bawa dompet‒segala kebutuhan sudah di atur dengan baik oleh Pelayan Seto. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanya berjalan menepi dan duduk di salah satu emperan toko. Berharap Pelayannya yang sudah seperti anjing penjaga itu akan mengendus jejaknya.

Koushuu meringkuk memeluk lutut dan memejamkan mata.

Koushuu tersentak saat sesuatu mengguncang tubuhnya. Kelopak matanya terasa ditimpa beban berton-ton sampai begitu sulit terbuka. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak dia tertidur disana.

"Nak! Nak!" Orang itu mengguncang tubuhnya dengan keras kepala. "WOI BOCAAAH.. BANGUN!"

Telinga Koushuu seketika mendengung. Suara cempreng pemilik tangan yang mengguncangnya ini benar-benar berisik dan sekarang orang asing ini malah berteriak.

Koushuu mengalah. Saat kelopaknya terbuka pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang sneaker berwarna putih. Kemudian celana training hitam panjang lengkap dengan sweater berwarna sama. Syal rajutan dengan warna merah lembut melingkari leher orang itu.

"Bisakah kamu berdiri ? Atau apa kau sakit ? Perlu bantuan ?" Orang itu menekannya dengan wajah kesal. Sepertinya dia habis kesabaran karena Koushuu tak kunjung bangun.

Koushuu berdiri perlahan tanpa suara dan berniat pergi. Lebih baik tak berurusan dengan rakyat jelata kasar seperti orang di depannya. Namun sebelum dia melewati orang itu, langkah terhenti.

KRUUUUUUUK~

Perutnya berbunyi keras. Koushuu reflek menutup sumber suara dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya begitu panas. Rasa malunya begitu parah sampai dia ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri saat itu juga.

"Ah, Kamu kelaparan rupanya." Celetuk pemuda itu. "Apa boleh buat, kakak ini adalah orang baik, jadi untuk kali ini kakak akan membiarkanmu masuk dan makan gratis."

Koushuu mengangkat wajahnya dengan penolakan yang siap meluncur kapan saja dari mulutnya‒namun kata itu kembali tertelan saat seringai cerah pemuda itu tertangkap oleh matanya. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat setelah mengenali siapa lawan bicaranya.

Takdir memang begitu suka mempermainkan skenario hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin setelah dia kehilangan impian dengan cara yang begitu tidak adil‒melarikan diri‒dan kebingungan‒takdir menuntunnya pada impian lain yang telah dia kubur begitu dalam sejak lama.

Lonceng toko berbunyi saat pemuda itu mendorong pintu. "Oh ya bocah, sebaiknya kau ingat nama penolongmu oke. Aku Sawamura Eijun, pemilik satu-satunya toko buku antik di kota ini." Ucapnya sombong. "Selamat datang di _**ACE ANTIQUE BOOK**_."

Ada perasaan hangat mengisi dadanya ketika pemuda itu bicara. Dia senang. Khawatir yang mengisi dadanya hingga beberapa saat lalu seolah tak pernah ada. Namun bukan Miyuki Koushuu namanya kalau dia bisa bicara terus terang. "Aku Miyuki Koushuu. Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, Sawamura Eijun, tapi aku ingin mengoreksi sesuatu."

Dahi Sawamura berkerut, "Apa lagi nak ?"

Koushuu menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dalam satu kalimat. "PERTAMA, KURASA UMUR KITA TIDAK TERLALU JAUH JADI AKU TIDAK SUDI DIPANGGIL NAK ATAU BOCAH DAN TENTUNYA BUKAN MAS JUGA‒AKU BELUM JADI SUAMIMU. Untuk sekarang panggil saja aku‒Koushuu. AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN MEMANGGILMU KAKAK, SATU-SATUNYA PANGGILAN UNTUKMU YANG BISA KUTOLERANSI UNTUK SAAT INI ADALAH SENPAI. KEDUA, PENAMPILANMU TERLALU TERBUKA. BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAMU HANYA MEMAKAI CELANA _TRAINING_‒YANG KETAT DAN _SWEATER_ PAYAH ITU(apa kamu tidak sadar kalau kamu terlihat sangat imut sekarang ?). KAMU ORANG DEWASA, JADI KAMU HARUS SADAR BAGAIMANA MEMAKAI PAKAIAN YANG PANTAS SAAT BERADA DI DEPAN PUBLIK! DAN KETIGA‒JANGAN PERNAH MENAWARKAN MASAKAN BUATANMU PADA ORANG ASING LAGI‒CUKUP DENGANKU SAJA! Oh ya, dan biarkan aku tinggal dengamu mulai sekarang. Aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang."

Setelah memuntahkan komplain panjangnya‒dan satu permintaan‒Koushuu memasuki toko tanpa mengacuhkan pemilik yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah campur aduk.

"Jadi‒mana masakan buatanmu, Senpai ?" Dan Koushuu telah duduk manis menghadap meja bundar mungil di ruangan penuh buku itu. "Oh ya, porsi kecil saja. Aku tidak bisa makan porsi besar."

"Tunggu sebentar." Sawamura bergumam dengan wajah gelap.

"Ya ?"

Sawamura mengambil langkah besar ke arahnya dan menggebrak meja. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu marah. Koushuu melihat wajah itu dipenuhi perempatan imajiner.

"J-jadi, etto‒" Suara Sawamura bergetar. Terlihat jelas dia kesulitan menyusun kalimatnya.

"Aku harus memanggilmu K-koushuu dan kau akan memanggilku senpai, benar ?

Koushuu mengangguk.

"L-lalu.. lalu.. pakaianku tidak pantas dan‒aku tidak boleh menawarkan makanan pada orang lain ?"

"Menawarkan makanan BUATANMU pada orang ASING lagi." Koushuu mengoreksi.

"Dan membiarkanmu tinggal bersamaku."

Koushuu memberI anggukan lagi.

"Begitu ya‒MANA MUNGKIN AKU AKAN MENGANGGUK DAN MENJAWAB YA BEGITU SAJA‒"

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Bagaimana rasanya, Tuan Koushuu ?" Sawamura Eijun tersenyum manis saat Koushuu memasukkan sesuap nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"Um ya. Kurasa kamu perlu meningkatkan kemampuanmu lagi, Senpai. Dan cukup panggil aku Koushuu."

"Dimengerti. Koushuu!"

Koushuu melirik orang yang kini memasang senyum cerah di sampingnya. Orang ini begitu mudah di bujuk. Hanya dengan menyebut nama perusahaan dan ayah brengseknya‒di tambah dengan nominal uang sekian milyar, orang ini seolah menumbuhkan telinga dan ekor. Menjadi seperti anjing peliharaan yang selalu mengibaskan ekor padanya. Jinak dan menggemaskan.

Koushuu tidak menipu saat dia menyebut nominal uangnya. Memang saat ini dia belum memiliki uang sebesar itu, tapi setelah dia berhasil‒ratusan kali lipat pun mampu dia beri. Terlebih saat calon pengantin sudah ada di depan matanya. Miyuki Corp juga akan menjadi miliknya. Itulah yang Koushuu pikirkan.

Meski dia telah menemukan orang yang selalu dicintainya Koushuu masih enggan kembali. Selain karena rasa malu setelah melarikan diri, mana mungkin dia bisa menarik sumpahnya. Harga dirinya akan terluka seumur hidup. Apapun yang terjadi dia pasti akan membuat perusahaan yang lebih baik dari Miyuki Corp, menikahi Sawamura Eijun, dan kembali untuk merebut perusahaan dari ayah busuknya. Koushuu menyebutnya, _**WOLF PERFECT REVENGE**_.

"Sempurna." Koushu merasa puas. Suapan terakhir baru dia selesaikan.

Sawamura bertepuk tangan. "Oooh! Padahal kamu bilang kalau aku masih perlu belajar, tapi kamu memuji nasi goring sederhana ini sempurna." Tersanjung dan terkesan.

Koushuu ingin memberitahu kalau kalimat sempurna itu bukan untuknya, namun dia urungkan. Mulutnya sangat jarang bisa mengeluarkan pujian, kebetulan ini bisa membuat Sawamura senang jadi tak ada masalah‒malah menguntungkan untuknya yang memang berniat melakukan pendekatan.

Koushuu membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu. Tekstur tisu yang terasa sedikit kasar itu sedikit membuatnya tak nyaman. Kulitnya telah terbiasa dengan napkin kualitas tinggi di setiap kegiatan makannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan beres-beres dulu. Tunggu sebentar ya, Koushuu."

Sawamura membereskan benda-benda di atas meja itu dan membawanya ke dapur. Sementara Koushuu terus mengawasi gerakan pemuda itu sampai punggungnya menghilang ke balik pintu.

Senyum Koushuu mengembang. Ini pertama kalinya dia makan makanan yang bukan buatan tangan koki ahli. Namun rasa nasi goreng buatan Sawamura itu jutaan kali lebih baik dari karya koki manapun yang pernah dia cicipi.

Ini hadian ulang tahun terbaik dalam 20 tahun hidupnya.

Sementara itu, di dapur Eijun meletakkan piring dan gelas kotor ke wastafel. Tangannya cekatan menggosok peranti yang terbuat dari keramik polos dan bergumam riang. "Untung nasi goreng buatan abang di perempatan jalan belakang itu cukup enak. Kalau tidak bocah serigala itu pasti akan menggigitku sampai habis."

Koushuu mematung di depan ruangan.

"Maaf, ini memang sedikit sempit. Semoga kamu bisa betah di sini." Ucap Sawamura sambil mempersilahkan masuk.

Ruangan Sawamura berada di lantai dua, tepat di atas toko. Kamar bercat putih itu cukup luas dengan _single bed_ dan furnitur minimalis yang di dominasi warna lembut.

Koushuu masuk. Matanya sibuk menjelajah setiap inci di ruangan itu. "Hm. Cukup bagus untuk ukuran tempat tinggal rakyat jelata." Katanya usai mengusapkan jari telunjuk ke meja yang bersih tanpa debu.

Alis Sawamura berkedut saat mendengar kata rakyat jelata keluar dari mulut Tuan Muda itu namun tak berkomentar. Dia menggantungkan kunci di dekat pintu dan melangkah pelan menuju tempat tidur.

Sementara Koushuu masih asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri, Sawamura mulai melepas pakaiannya dan berganti piyama.

"Senpai, apa kamu tidak punya sikat gigi cada‒"

Kalimatnya terputus begitu saja. Koushuu baru saja memeriksa kamar mandi, mengecek merk sabun, odol, sampo hingga sikat gigi. Dia baru saja akan bertanya pada Sawamura apa ada sikat gigi cadangan yang bisa dia pakai, tapi pemandangan di depannya saat ini membuat seluruh frasa hilang begitu saja dari otaknya.

Sawamura berdiri di depannya dibalut piyama putih bermotif bola bisbol yang belum terkancing sepenuhnya. Dada seputih porselen itu terekspos. Membuat jantung Koushuu _dugem_ tak karuan di tengah malam musim dingin. _Oh Dewa Kacamata, aku tak tau harus menganggap ini cobaan atau anugerah._

"Hm ? Apa ? Kau ngomong apa barusan ?" Sawamura baru saja selesai berpakaian.

Koushuu akhirnya bisa tenang dan menggantungkan mantelnya. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku Cuma mau pinjam piyama, kalau bisa yang persis sama dengan milikmu." Ucapnya serius.

Sawamura memberikan tatapan heran, "Bagaimana kamu tau kalau aku punya satu pasang lagi piyama yang sama ?"

_Beneran ada?!_

Koushuu tak memperkirakan ini, dan dia pun kesenangan. Wajahnya sudah seperti bocah lima tahun yang menantikan hadiah natal.

Setelah mengaduk isi lemarinya Sawamura mengeluarkan setelah piyama itu dan menyerahkannya pada Koushuu yang menerimanya dengan begitu senang‒meski wajahnya tetap datar.

Koushuu ingin segera mengganti pakaiannya namun Sawamura tak kunjung meninggalkan ruangan. Orang itu malah duduk santai di ranjang dan asyik membalik-balik halaman buku berjudul **Keteguhan Hati Seorang Ace**.Tak memperhatikan Koushuu yang sejak tadi menggeram dengan kesal.

"Senpai."

"Hm."

Sawamura masih tak acuh dengannya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak cepat pergi ke ruanganmu sendiri ?"

Pandangan Sawamura masih tertuju pada buku di tangannya dan menjawab santai. "Kau bicara apa sih. Ruanganku ya disini."

"Huh ?" Firasat Koushuu tak enak.

"Maaf kalau kamu tidak nyaman, tapi cuma ini satu-satunya ruangan tempatku tinggal. Aku tidak punya kasur cadangan, tidur di toko juga bukan pilihan. Kau tidak mungkin memintaku tidur di lantai saat suhunya sedingin ini kan. Jadi kita akan tidur bersama, oke?"

Koushuu menjatuhkan piyamanya. Matanya membelalak saat mendengar kata 'tidur bersama'.

_Oh Dewa Kacamata, sekarang aku yakin kalau ini adalah cobaan._

Bersambung…


End file.
